La simplicité de Natsu
by Astyanax - K
Summary: Natsu aime beaucoup de choses pourtant Natsu ne comprend pas le principe d'amour exclusif.


**J'ai écrit ce texte d'après une discussion que j'ai eu avec quelqu'un qui m'était cher. C'était une réflexion autour du personnage de Natsu. N'étant absolument pas à jour dans le manga il se peut qu'il y ait des incohérences même s'il y a peu de chance vu la nature du texte.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Natsu aime beaucoup de choses. Il aime son père Ignir, il aime sa guilde, il aime se battre, il aime manger et il aime ses amis. Pour Natsu aimer est comme une deuxième nature. Pourtant Natsu se frotte régulièrement à une question qui l'embête. Cette question c'est qui il aime. Il répond alors toujours la même chose, c'est-à-dire son père, sa famille et sa guilde. Quand on lui demande de préciser une fille qu'il aime il répond généralement Lucy et là un sourire se forme sur la bouche de son interlocuteur pourtant quand il continue en disant Lévy, Lissanna, Biska, Jubia, Mirajane… on le coupe d'un air maussade. On lui dit qu'il ne peut aimer qu'une fille à la fois, qu'il doit choisir celle qui préfère mais Natsu est juste incapable de faire un choix, il les aime toutes tout autant. Généralement son interlocuteur abandonne se disant qu'il est simplement trop bête pour comprendre la question.

Pourtant, le problème n'est pas là. La raison pour laquelle Natsu ne comprend pas la question est bien plus simple. Pour Natsu il existe trois catégories de gens : ses amis, ses ennemis et ceux qui n'ont pas encore été classé dans une des catégories précédentes. Ni plus ni moins. Tout autre concept lui est étranger. On pourrait même aller plus loin en réduisant à deux catégories : celle des gens qu'il doit protéger et celle des gens qui sont une menace. On peut d'ailleurs noter que pour Natsu le fait de voir quelqu'un changer de catégorie est très perturbant, d'où son attitude envers Gadjil quand il venait d'arriver à la guilde. Natsu vit pour les gens qu'il aime, il veut les protéger tous sans préférence, sans distinction et s'il venait à perdre ceux qu'il aimait, ils trouveraient alors d'autres gens à protéger et aimer.

Cependant parfois quelqu'un va jusqu'à poser des questions sur sa sexualité. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, Natsu n'est pas gêné il ne peut d'ailleurs pas l'être puisque cette notion n'existe pas chez lui et qu'il faudrait qu'il en ait conscience pour en être gêné. Pourtant Natsu demeure un homme tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal au niveau anatomique. Il a donc été confronté aux affres de sa verge. Quand il voyait son sexe se dresser, il ne voyait pas plus d'intérêt à cet événement que celui d'un petit orteil bougeant inopinément. Natsu n'avait jamais essayé de se masturber car l'idée ne lui était simplement jamais apparue. Il laissait donc à chaque fois ses érections disparaître naturellement. Natsu n'avait pas de sexualité car Natsu ne s'était jamais intéressé de près ou de loin à cette partie de son corps. Et aussi car Natsu ignorait même l'idée de désir.

Natsu est en fin de compte quelqu'un de simple. Très simple. Et c'est d'ailleurs cette simplicité qui fait se fourvoyer les gens à son égard. On ne peut s'empêcher de l'idéaliser ou bien de de le diaboliser. Que cela du côté de ses amis ou de ses ennemis. On lui prête des pensés, des volontés, des sentiments qu'il n'a pas. En bref on tente de complexifier Natsu. On fait cela car on ne peut admettre l'existence d'une personne si simple, si unilatérale, sans qu'il n'y ait quelque chose de plus profond derrière.

Pourtant Natsu n'était pas un enfant. Un enfant, si jeune soit-il, demeure plus complexe que Natsu car il a des envies, des désirs, cachés. On associe d'ailleurs souvent les enfants à la pureté cependant Natsu ne pourrait être qualifié de pur. Cela n'aurait simplement aucun sens car Natsu aime se battre, il aime anéantir ses ennemis, Natsu est maculé du sang de ses ennemis. Et si cela est vrai ce n'est pas par une soif de sang car si Natsu aime se battre il lui manque le concept de violence et même celle de mort. Pour lui ce qu'il fait est comme un jeu et cela grâce à sa faculté de régénération hors norme, il ne peut se mettre à la place de quelqu'un.

Et cela parce que Natsu est incapable de ressentir de l'empathie. Il ne peut s'imaginer ressentir autre chose que ce qu'il ressent, il demeure à jamais lui, ici et maintenant.

In fine, de par sa simplicité extrême, personne n'aime ou ne hait réellement Natsu car personne ne voit Natsu. On aime ou on hait l'histoire, le mythe que l'on a construit autour de lui. Natsu reste alors l'éternel incompris qui ne se rend pas même compte de cela.


End file.
